Child Among Daedra
by Seacucumber17
Summary: My first fan fic. A young Norg girl who is actually Edis FireEye gets adopted by someone unexpected. More chapters coming later. Rated T just in case.
1. Mother of Flame

**Child Among Daedra**

**Chapter 1: Mother of Flame**

One day on a cold night, a family of Nord hermits,

The Fire-Eye family, was celebrating there daughter's third

birthday. There daughter was very sweet and loving, as

were her parents. On the same night, a tragedy occured.

A group of ashlanders went to murder the family and

raid the house. The mother was slain immediatly, and

the father was too after an attempt to hold them off with

his prized Daedric Dagger that he'd found off a dead

Dremora while searching for food. The daughter, who

was named Eydis, was able to run down a hill for escape,

but not without losing an eye when she hit a sharp rock at the

bottom. She didnt even feel it, for she was knocked out.

When she recovered, she was on a random pathway in

the ashlands (that's where they lived because they were

outcasts). She took five steps back before bumping into

something hot. She turned around to see a Flame Atronatch.

The Atronatch was about to crush Eydis when she hugged

it's leg and cried "Mommy!" The Atronatch did not move, a

confused and rather appreciative look on it's flaming eyes.

The girl followed the Atronatch to it's home, a group of rocks

that form a circle next to a lava pool, still not feeling her lack of

one eye.

The Atronatch slew a Nix-Hound and cooked it's meat. It

sprinkled fire salts onto it and handed it to Eydis. The child

was surprised at the spicy taste caused by the salts, but loved

it. She ate another piece of firesalt-spiced meat and then cried.

The Atronatch guessed it was because of her eye, so it replaced

it with the eye of a Flame Atronatch (it has supposedly been done

before to an Altmer and the flame wared out in three days). She was

still crying; the Atronatch assumed she wanted something to drink, and

swore in Daedric when it remembered that Humanoid's can't drink lava,

and the fact that it cant hold water without its flame going out.

The Atronatch, who will be known from now on as Atro, set off to find

something to drink, carrying Eydis on it's flaming sholders. It ran into

two dead scribs, and let Eydis eat their jelly. She stopped crying since.

Atro headed back. After they reached home, they both went to sleep.

A group of Ordinators was sent to clense a cave from Dagoth-worshipping

creatures. One Ordinator got lost, so he walked in the supposed direction

of the cave. "What in the Tribunal's name!" he cried as he saw a child resting

next to a Flame Atronatch. He decided to slay the Atronatch and take the child

to the temple. As he raised his Indoril Mace to crush it, Atro awoke, flinged his

mace away, and grabbed its hand, watching the shock in the Ordinator's eyes

as his gauntlet slowly melted. Atro grabbed the Ordinator by its neck and swung

it into the lava pool, listening to the cries of the Dunmer.

Then it turned to the child, who was awake with a smile upon her face.

Atro managed a minor smile of its own.


	2. Besamsi

**Child Among Daedra**

**Chapter 2: Besamsi**

More Ordinators approached. Atro decided to hide in

Besamsi, the nearby Dagoth Cave. He grabbed

Eydis and ran. As soon as he got in, he encountered

a Dreamer and killed him easily.

Into the cave he went, fighting ash slaves and ash

zombies that appeared everywhere. Eventually he was

able to rid the entire cave of the Dagoth-Worshipping

creatures. He left Eydis in a dark corner with some hound

meat and checked to see if there was anyone he missed.

Noone. He checked outside. Noone. The Ordinators probably

got lost.

Atro decided to stay in Besamsi, so he headed to the lava pool.

He needed a swim. He put his foot in it to see if it was hot enough,

then slowly stepped in. It felt good. The molten lava against his

body soothed him, he liked to drink the lava too, even though the

other Flame Atronatch's would always laugh at him back at Dagoth

Ur. It was so hot and yet it felt so... cold... soothing...

He heard a scream of a young girl... Eydis. He ran thorugh the dark

pathways of the cave to find a Dreamer holding Eydis, possibly

attempting to kidnap her. He ran as fast as he could, and Atro followed.

Outside the door, straight into a blightstorm.

It was hard to run; the Dreamer fighting the blightstorm to get away,

Atro following. This went on for five minutes. Eventually the Dreamer

fell, unable to fight anymore. Eydis flew back straight into Atro's hands.

Atro fought his way to the fallen Dreamer and stomped him as hard as

he could. The Dreamer was dead.

Atro hid behind a rock and fed Eydis the last of the hound meat to keep

he happy. Still she cried, staring behind the rock. Atro turned around to

see several golden armored figures approaching...


	3. Dream of Death

**Child Among Daedra**

**Final Chapter: The Dream... of Death**

Two Ordinators were approaching Atro. Atro grabbed

one and threw him onto a rock. The other swung its mace

but missed, and Atro grabbed him by the neck, attempting

to choke the Ordinator. The other, still alive,grabbed his

dropped mace and tried to attack Atro, but Atro threw the

other Ordinator onto him. One cracked his neck and died.

The other, stunned, was crushed by a stomp to the head

from Atro.

He forgot about Eydis, who was laying down crying. Atro

ran to attend Eydis, the blightstorm ending. He made his

way home. On the way several cliff racers attacked him,

but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He took some racer

plumes and fed them to Eydis when they were home. They

went to sleep after eating.

This time, Atro had a dream. He was laying down, arms

and legs spread apart, in some pathway in the ashlands.

The world around him was dark green, he could barely

see. A nix-hound was sniffing him. He tried to get up and

push the hound away, but he couldnt. Then, he saw Eydis,

all grown up, in gold armor, triumphing over a Khajiit in full

black clothing, saying "You've always been a disappointment,

Chadok."

He woke up to see a nix-hound standing on him, biting

him. "AAAAAAARRRRRRR!" Eydis heard as she woke up.

Eydis screamed to see Atro laying, the fire leaving him. The

nix-hound, surprised, fled. Atro's last words were spoken in

Daedric, but Eydis could understand the words "go" and "be"

and "dream". Eydis assumed it meant "Go. Be whatever you

dream to be."

Eydis Fire-Eye headed towards Balmora, to be what she dreamed

to be, a member of the Fighters Guild.

**NOTE: The character Chadok belongs to Yrizegle14, who let me**

**borrow his character.**


End file.
